


Reality?

by FluffyGhosty



Series: Sam x Reader fics [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGhosty/pseuds/FluffyGhosty
Summary: Sam and the reader take a moment to contemplate what they may be like in an alternate reality.





	Reality?

This last hunt hit you and Sam pretty hard. This creature stepped out from another reality and it took almost a month to find, figure out how to kill, and finally gank the son of a bitch. Who knew it would be so hard to find an act of God (crystalized lightning) and cover it with lambs blood.

With a grunt, Sam fell into the recliner. It didn't take long for you to follow suit, squeezing in between him and the arm of the chair. "Damn, that was exhausting." He groaned, wrapping an arm around your shoulders as you leaned into his chest.

"Glad we finally killed it. That thing freaked me the hell out." You nod, snuggling into his warmth.

"Thank God we don't have to deal with it in this dimension." Sam chuckled, combing his fingers through his hair.

"That brings up a good question. What do you think we would be like in a parallel universe?" You ask, locking eyes with him.

"What if we had never met? I definitely wouldn't want to live in that universe." You can't help but scoff.

"No, but seriously. How different do you think we would be? Sometimes even just little things can change everything."

"One time Dean and I were caught in an alternate universe where the Titanic never sank." Sam smirks.

"Seriously?" You ask in disbelief.

"Yea. Dean drove a Mustang."

You exaggerated a shiver, which made Sam laugh. Your face stiffened as a serious thought crossed your mind. "What if we never became hunters?"

Sam stopped laughing and looked down at you for a moment in thought. "Well. For that to happen would mean that my mom, dad, and Jess would still be alive. So would your dad and little sister. I would be some bigshot lawyer somewhere-."

"And I would be a(n) (insert dream job here)."

Sam smiles "I can see it. You would be good at that."

"We never would have gone to Kentucky on that hunt." You sigh, a frown creeping onto your face.

"We never would have met." He sighs, resting his chin on the top of your head.

Both of you sat for a moment, contemplating what your lives would look like.

Though the life of a hunter sure as was not a glorious one it was what led you here. Cuddling in a chair with the love of your life. Fate can be kinda funny like that sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little drabble. I was bored ^_^


End file.
